


Staring Back at the Stars

by Bllrkru



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bartender!Bellamy, Bellarke, Cheating, Cute, Existential Crisis, F/M, Fluff, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, SO MUCH FLUFF, they're being dorks, this is my first one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bllrkru/pseuds/Bllrkru
Summary: After she found out her boyfriend cheated on her, Clarke decided to go get drunk at a bar and mope about her shitty day. A few drinks later, she found herself lying down on the ground in front of the bar, only for the owner to come lie down next to her and tell her she's scaring his clients.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Staring Back at the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, first one shot EVER, I hope you'll like it. I got the inspiration after watching a video of a drunk girl lying down outside of a bar and the owners of the bar just got out and laid down with her so she wasn't alone.
> 
> I'm currently working (been working for months, actually) on a new fanfic (I'm only at the eighth chapter so this is gonna take a while,) and I'm very excited about it. Also I promise I won't give it up like I need with my first fanfic.
> 
> So enjoy this sort one shot with Bellarke watching the stars and not caring about people.
> 
> Love, Em

The sound of slamming doors and her boyfriend -ex boyfriend pleadings barely reached her ears as she walked angrily out of Finn's building. She couldn't bring herself to feel bad, either, when she didn't answer to the old janitor's ''Have a good day, ma'am.''. What a good day indeed.

She didn't even feel sad, per say. It was mostly disappointment ; towards him, and herself, mostly. 

She should've known, she should've fucking known something was up with him. He got home from work way too late on Wednesdays, claiming he had too much work to do. He checked his phone way too often, and the smell of cigarette on his clothes weren't from her, nor from him. And now, after she decided to surprise him by coming back early from her conference in Seatle, instead of hearing joyful greetings from her boyfriend, all she could hear were the loud moaning of pleasure from that bitch. She must've been faking, because really, Finn wasn't that good in bed. 

She did what felt right in that moment, she kicked the door open with her foot. Hard.

That blonde bitch from Finn's work place screamed as she tried to cover herslef. Clarke hoped she was ashamed, but by looking at her face and wide eyes, she was mostly scared by Clarke's murderous experssion. Good, she thought. 

Then came anger. She didn't even look back as she slammed all the door she could find behind her, ignoring Finn running and calling her name while he tripped over his halfway down pants, his dick still hanging out.

She reached her car and drove away without a second thought. He didn't follow her outside. Of course he didn't, he was too much of a coward to do it.

The night was warm and the sun was only starting to disappear behind the trees. She had no destination in mind, but it wasn't a surprise when she found herslef parking in front of a bar. It was new, with a vintage style. Hopefully the alcohol was good. There was a little cobblestone path with grass and flower pots on both sides leading to the open door of the bar. It wasn't too crowded, but it wasn't too empty either. People seemed to have a good time, laughing with friends and dancing to the music, all oblivious to the terrible night she was having.

She sat down on a stool at the bar, waving for the bartender's attention. 

''Whisky. Your cheapest one.''

The bartender didn't reply and just slided down a glass towards her, pouring the liquid in. She drank it in one gulp before he had time to leave to serve another client, ''Another one.'' she commanded.

She didn't know how many drink she had, but at one point the bartender -who she noticed, was wearing eyeliner,- cut her off and took her keys. The bar was starting to get too crowded, too fast. She had to go outside.

With a huff, she slided down from the stool and strolled outside, the slightly fresher air cooling off her heated skin. She lifted her head and closed her eyes, focusing on the light summer breeze and the laughters of people behind her. 

She was tired, tired because of the flight from this afternoon, tried when she thought of the time she wasted with a guy who clearly wasn't worth it. So she sat down on the path outside the bar, her hands touching the stones still warm from the day. She looked around her, then looked back at the sky. No clouds in sight. Sighing, she decided to lie down, because, well, she felt like it. It seemed like a good idea at the moment.

Despite the light coming from the bar sign, she could still see the stars in the inky sky. They were staring at her, judging her like she was judging herself for moping over this worthless boy she spent the last few months with. It wasn't like she loved him, but she's been alone for so long before she met him. And he was funny, and easy, and standing there, and she thought, why not ?

She lifted her arm and traced patterns with her finger, connecting the stars between them, forming unknown constellations. They were so bright, so beautiful, timeless... She was so mesmerized that she didn't registered the footsteps coming from behind her. She felt someone lying down next to her, keeping a foot between them. She dared taking a quick look at the person next to her. It was a guy. Olive skin, unfairly long eyelashes, curly dark hair that fell on his forehead. His hands were supporting his head, and his eyes were focused on the sky. She didn't ask any questions, she didn't really care. She just looked back at the sky.

She almost forgot he was there when he broke the silence after a few minutes.

''You're scaring my clients.'' 

She looked back at him, but he was still staring at the sky.

''I'm just looking at the stars.'' she simply answered.

''Some of them thought you were dead.'' 

She didn't answer back, didn't feel the need to.

''Want to tell me what's wrong ?''

The corners of her mouth curved slightly. There it was, the famous bartender/therapist thing. But, oh well, she thought, there was no harm with talking to strangers about your shitty day.

''I went home early from a conference in Seatle this afternoon to find my boyfriend balls deep in that bitch from his work.''

''That sucks.'' his deep voice answered.

''Yup.''

A few seconds of silence, and then,

''Was she hot ?'' he aksed.

Clarke snorted, ''Pretty, but not my type. Too much makeup on her face.''

He just humed, ''Are you sad ?''

She waited a few seconds before speaking, ''No. Disappointed, yes. And angry, maybe. But not sad, surprisingly. We only were together for a few months, he was nice and fun, so I went with it. Maybe the alcohol is helping, but I honestly don't really care anymore. The sex wasn't even that good. Not that I was only with him for sex. I told myself that I didn't really care about that. I liked him. Now I realize it was just a stupid crush. God, I feel like a high schooler saying that.'' she snorted, and he chuckled back.

''He's an idiot.''

''That he is.'' she smiled.

Comfortable silence fell around them, and they continued to stare at the stars. They stayed on that path together, until she felt someone else lying down behind her, horizontally this time.

''So, what do we have here ?'' a girl's voice said. Only by hearing her voice, Clarke sensed she was confident. And cool.

''Looking at the stars and talking 'bout my cheating ex-boyfriend.'' Clarke answered easily.

''Ouch. Blonde or brown hair ?''

''Blonde.'' 

''With too much makeup.'' The guy also answered.

''He ran after me with his dick hangin' out.'' she said, and started laughing.

They started laughing too.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before the girl spoke again.

''Bellamy, Miller asked me to tell you he was gonna leave early tonight.''

''Okay, just tell Murphy to help me close tonight.''

''On it.'' The girl got up and went back inside, but not before shooting back a ''Stay strong.'' to Clarke.

''Which one is Murphy ?'' Clarke asked.

''The one with the eyeliner.'' the guy -Bellamy- answered.

''Nice touch. He's the one who took my keys.''

''I told him to.''

''Oh.'' she simply said.

''You seemed like you were having a rough night, and you kept drinking and drinking.'' he explained.

''Fair enough.'' 

''You like astronomy ?'' he asked.

''I like the stars. I don't know anything about constellations, though.'' she said, her voice soft.

He snorted, and she felt him move closer to her, until their heads were almost touching. She couldn't bring herself to care. He lifted his hand and she followed his finger with her eyes as he connected the stars.

''There, you see this ? It's Orion.''

'' 'S pretty.'' she said, looking at the three little stars he was pointing.

He chuckled, ''Yeah. Those three little stars are his belt. He was a hunter.''

''How do you know ?'' she asked, her voice even softer than before. Maybe she was starting to fall asleep.

''I've read lots and lots of books.''

''Oh.'' she said, ''You a teacher or something ?''

''I'm actually the owner of this bar.''

''And I'm a drunk girl who's having an existential crisis in front of your bar.'' she said before she started giggling.

Soon, he joined her and they laughed at the stupidity of the situation.

''I gotta get back to work.'' he said, almost regretfully.

''I probably should go home.'' she whispered.

''You're still drunk. Let me call an uber and you can come back for your car tomorrow. I promise it's safe here.''

''Okay.'' she said, and felt him get up. She looked up at his face, now just above hers, and good god, he was handsome. And that wasn't even the alcohol talking. He held his hand out for her. She took it and he helped her stand up.

''Thank you... Bellamy, right ?'' 

''Bellamy Blake.'' 

''Thank you, Bellamy Blake.'' she smiled at him. She noticed his freckles looked like the stars in the sky. ''I'm Clarke Griffin.''

''Well, Clarke. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'' he smirked at her.

''Uh ?''

''For your car.''

''Oh ! Right.'' she blushed at her own clumsiness and he laughed.

''Let's go back inside, I can order an uber and you can take your stuff.''

Right, she forgot she had a purse with her. She agreed and followed him inside.

''Murphy !'' Bellamy yelled, and the guy with eyeliner who served her earlier lifted his head, ''Give this girl her purse back, I'm calling her an uber.'' he said, before turning towards her and winking, ''See you tomorrow.'' and he disappeared in the back of the bar.

''Yeah.'' 

….......................

Clarke got out of the taxi as it parked in front of the bar. Her car was still there, good. At least they didn't steal it. 

She woke up blushing this morning as she remembered the previous night, her long discussion with the owner of the bar, both lying down next to each other as they looked at the stars. She was eager to have her car back... Or maybe that was what she told herself. Maybe she was just eager to see Bellamy again.

She pushed open the door and walked into the almost empty bar. At this time of the day, only a few people were here, sitting at the bar and eating a burger. She recognized the guy who wore eyeliner last night -Murphy, she remembered. She sat and waved at him.

''Hey.''

''Hey, back for your car ?'' he asked, drying a glass with a towel.

''Yup.'' 

''Bellamy ! Your friend's here.'' Murphy yelled.

A curly dark haired head poked out of the back door and smiled at her when he recognized her.

''Clarke ! You're back.''

''Of course I am. I need my car back.'' she smiled, ''Also, sorry for last night, I didn't mean to take your time. But I give you a ten out of ten for the costumer service.'' She said and smiled.

He laughed, ''Don't worry about it. It wasn't too crowded last night. And thank you, by the way. It was kind of fun.'' 

''Me complaning about my cheating ex-boyfriend was fun ?'' she said and raised an eyebrow.

He blushed and his eyes widened ''No -I mean, not like that. What happened wasn't fun, but it was fun talking, you know ?'' he said, clearly embarassed.

Clarke laughed and shook her head, ''I'm just kidding. I agree with you, it was fun.'' 

There was a moment of silence when they both looked at each other in the eyes before he cleared his throat and mentionned the bar behind him with his thumb.

''Want a drink ? It's on me.''

''Well, who am I to decline ? But just one, I don't want to leave without my car again.''

''Raven, two whisky, please.''

A girl with a long brown ponytail took two glasses from under the bar and poured the liquor in both of them, before smiling at Clarke.

''Hi. So, have you talked to your boyfriend ?'' she asked.

Clarke recognized the voice of the girl who layed next to her and Bellamy last night, ''Nope, he tried to call me but I blocked his number.'' She said with a satisfied smile.

''That's the spirit.'' Raven laughed and gave the two glasses to Bellamy, and he sat on the stool next to hers.

They talked for about an hour before it was time for Bellamy's shift. But before they parted ways, Bellamy grabbed her wrist softly and cleared his throat. 

''Hey, uhm... I know you just broke up with your boyfriend and you're probably not ready to see someone else... But... Maybe I could give you my number and you could text me whenever you want ? Or maybe you could come back here ? Or maybe you don't wanna see me again, which is completely fine with me.'' he rambled and ran his hand through his hair. 

Clarke laughed at his nervousness, ''Bellamy. Give me your phone.''

He looked slightly surprised and gave her his phone. She put her number in and gave it back to him. ''Text me when you want.'' she smiled.

''Okay.'' he said and she took her purse, making her way to the door, ''Bye, Bellamy.'' she smiled.

''Bye, Clarke.'' he said.

That night, he texted her at 11pm, asking if she wanted to go stargazing with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
